An Extra Pair of Wings
by ShyWolfDog
Summary: Storm was a mistake. A special mistake. Yeah right. Try winged mutant freak. Being hidden and locked away from the other experiments, few knew that she existed. She was the first avian-hybrid created at the school, as well as the last. Of course like the rest of them, Storm escaped, but what happens when she runs into Max's flock? [OC pairing Warning! Rated T to be safe]
1. Prologue

"Are you ready?" The boy asked, pratically shouting across the yard. His loud, high pitched voice forming a slight echo.

The young girl was almost half way across the open field. A big yellow disc was grasped firmly in her hand as she ran. She panted heavily, placing her hand on a tall Oak tree, which marked the starting point of their game.

"I'm ready!" Amity called back. She slowly brought her arm back behind her head and whisked it swiftly in the air, heading staright for the boy.

With his small size and quick feet, the boy broke into a run. Once he was close enough, he whipped off his jacket and launched himself up into they air, small black wings quickly unfolding to hold his weight. The boy caught the disc just in time (before he seriously injured himself of course). He twisted himself in the air and hurled it back to his sister.

Amity quckly stepped out of the way as it flew past the oak tree and hitting hard against the fence.

"Wow, great job Andrew!" She praised him excitedly as he slowly came down for a landing, brushing off the fact that the disc could of possibly given her a concussion.

Andrew ran up to his older sister excitedly and hugged her around the waist.

"You were actually able to stay in the air long enough to catch it this time!" Amity teased and looked down at him.

The five year old looked up half surprised before sticking his tongue out childishly, teasing her right back. Amity chuckled and ruffled his raven-balck hair.

Andrew was a skinny 5-year old boy with spikey black hair. And if you're wondering about the wings... I'll get to that later.

The sound of a big black truck pulling up in the front yard made Amity's senses become alert. She grabed Andrews hand and pulled him toward the back door of their house. She opened the door and shoved him inside, quickly following behind. They ended up hiding behind their living room couch.

"No, I don't know what you're talking about!" Amity's mothers voice rang throughout the house, sounding loud and fierce.

Amity strained her ears to listen more, her heart pounding so much that it scared her (and she wondered if anyone else could hear it).

"Don't play games with us, Mam. We know you've been hiding them these past 10 years and it is time to give them up." A deep, formal voice answered. I peeked over the couch edge to see a tall man with a serious bussiness-man kind of expression. He was caucasian and wearing a stiff black suite and tie.

"If you refuse to cooperate with us mam I'm afraid I'm going to have to investigate your-" The man made a move to step inside the house but was cut off by her mother blocking the door way.

She spoke firmly, her voice like acid. "You're not placing one hand on my kids!" She glared up at them. Her eyes squinting so much they looked like little slits. If looks could kill, that man would be dead. Another man walked up behind him and confronted the woman, but by then Amity had already stopped listening.

Amity slowly slid back down behind the couch. She glanced over, seeing how nervous and fearful her brother was. She scooted toward him, wraped her arms and wings around him, and brought him in for a hug.

Amity knew what these people wanted, they wanted to take Amity and Andrew back to a lab far away from here and study them (or in this case, brutally torture and experiment on them). About 10 years ago Amity's parents volunteered for the lab, letting them making Amity and Andrew who they are now. After Amity was born, her parents soon realized what they had done was a big mistake, and they refused to give her up to the scientists. This enfuriated them, which caused Amity's parents to go on the run and keep us away from them. They traveled down to the countryside with her grandparents and lived there. About five years after Amity was born, Andrew somehow was born with the avian DNA inside him. So if you haven't pieced this all together, they were both mutant bird people.

* * *

"Whats going on, here!" Amity's fathers voice startled her from her thoughts. She heard his loud footsteps heading toward the door.

"You guys have some nerve coming back to us." He snapped, looking the men straight in the eyes. He quickly motioned his hand toward the doorknob and tried to shut it on them, but seeing what he was planing the two men shoved past him and made their way into their home.

"Enough games, where are they!" The first man said irritatedly and searched around the living room.

Before Amity had time to process what was happening the man came around the corner, startling her so much she nearly wet herself.

The man reached his hand toward her, aiming to grab the back of her shirt collar, but Amity was too quick and took off toward the back door with Andrew right behind her. She through the door open and head off running barefoot through the dew-coated grass. Then she heard gun shots. Not the ones with deadly bullets, but with _darts._ This lunatic had _a dart gun with him!_

* * *

"Stop this! We don't have what you want!" Amity's mother shouted desperately as she tried to shove the door in their faces. Once again more men in suites burst through the door, this time carrying a small crate. Another man stepped into the household, much taller and older looking than all of them, and he wore dark, serious-looking bussiness shades to cover his eyes. He was probably the one responsible for all this chaos.

He slowly made his way around the men holding the crate and confronted the couple.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this, but you leave me no choice..." He said as he hand made his way toward the latch of the cage, his voice almost sounding sorry for them. He paused and looked up at them.

"You have one final warning to tell me where they are, or you will be meeting whats inside this cage." He smirked. "And you won't enjoy it."

The father stepped infront of his wife and spread his arms out in an attempt to sheild her from whatever was about to come next.

"Do what you want with us, but you're not taking our children." He rasped.

"I've read about you, you and your aweful experiments. You're a cruel man!" He spat angrily. The Directed didn't even flinch at his remark. Instead he took a few steps back and unlatched the cage.

"Very well..."

Intense growling sounded inside the crate. Amity's father closed his eyes and braced himself for what was to come.

* * *

A blood-curtling scream echoed through the house and into the yard as well as vicious snarling, making Amity's spine crawl. Her lungs felt like they were on fire, yet she kept on running. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and the distance between her and the man was steadily increasing. But then he shot the gun. Luckily, it went right passed Andrew and slightly skimmed the hairs on top of his head. She peered over at Andrew and saw that he was losing stamina fast and rapidly slowly down. Before he could get too far behind her she grabed him by the wrist, jerked him foward and through him high into the air. He immediately spread his wings out and soared, as if what just happened was an everyday-thing. She leaped into the air with him and scooped him up in her arms, knowing that at his age he wasn't able to stay flying for too long. She flapped her wings hard and started to quickly gain altitude.

But the man shot his gun once more.

And this time he didn't miss.

It was like hitting your hip on the sharp edge of a table, it burned and stung and almost too your breathe away. Soon where the needle had punctured her sensitive skin numbed her, making her feel drowsy. She started to fly abnormally, feeling light-headed and nausious as the world around her began twisting and swirling into odd shapes and colors. She knew she was losing altitude, that the ground was approaching drastically, but she was helpless to do anything. Instead, she clutched Andrew tightly in her arms and let gravity pull her back down.

Thats when everything went black.

* * *

She woke up to the sounds of voices, frightened whimpering, and a man rattling the bars of her cage. She slowly looked up to find a face looking her straight in the eyes, smiling at her wickedly. She had no idea what was happening, where she was, or even had the smallest clue of who she was. All she knew was that the door to her confined prison was being opened, and two muscular hands reached in to grab her. Then it all kind of went downhill from there.

* * *

**Alrighty! Thats the ending of the prologue. First let me just answer some possible questions some of you may be thinking.**

_**What was in the cage?:**_

**I'm glad you asked. It was an Eraser, one of the first ones they had created.**

_**Where did she go?:**_

**She was transfered back to the lab where she was supposed to be for a long time.**

_**How old is Amity?:**_

**About 10 years old in this prologue, keep in mind the prologue is what happened five years ago.**

_**Why was her name Amity?:**_

**She was originally named Amity, until she lost her memory from both the dart and the fall.**

_**What happened to her parents?:**_

**I'm pretty sure you know.**

_**What happened to Andrew?:**_

**_*_*SPOILERS*_*_**

**Now if you excuse me, I'm off to edit some chapters XD**


	2. Chapter 1:

Gun shots exploded all around me. Except this time, unlike my previous attempts of escape, I was barely visible in the night sky. I struggled trying to keep upright as I flew higher and higher, increasing in altitude each time I brought my black and white wings down, then quickly heaving them back up again. I had never flown before, The School wasn't exactly a place to freely unfold your wings, let alone try and fly. Don't get me wrong, I already know for a fact that the school is probably huge, but I'm stuck in a dog cage half the time like every other experiment in this hell. And the white coats and guards weren't about to let me outside to try either. I still haven't gotten this flying thing yet, I would flap one wing then flap the other a few seconds after. Why you ask? Well, I'm not exactly used to having and extra pair of limbs on my back. I probably looked like an over-sized bird with mental issues by the way I was flying, but that didn't matter to me. For now I was doing okay. _I'll work on it _I thought, _If I escape_ my mind added coldly.

That last bit of logic made my stomach churn with fear. Back at the school the people in the white coats would constantly inject me with chemicals and unknown liquids to see how my body would react. They would stuff me back into that dog crate if they didn't get anything from me in the span of two hours. The stuff they implanted inside of me would keep me up all night; if not then I would still feel like I hadn't slept in a week in a morning. I would often either end up barfing my guts out, or my veins would feel as if they were on fire. They would also do _physical _experiments, too. Sometimes putting me in a maze with Erasers at every dead end. I can't tell you how many times I've almost died from that. It was pure torture for me, but sick twisted entertainment for them. They always recorded every new thing about me. What would happen if I ate this, how much weight I lost from being purposely starved, seeing how fast I run when being tazzed. Yeah, that kind of stuff.

Just thinking about being caught and shoved into a too-small dog crate to be experimented with again made me flap my wings even harder, making me gain more speed. "I am _not_ going to be _anyone's_ experiment anymore!" I said, determination taking over me. Once I was high enough over The School I was able to somewhat straighten myself out and obtain some balance. _Good riddance!_ I thought bitterly. So far, everything was going well, until a shearing pain suddenly erupted in my right leg. I grunted loudly, salty tears burning in the corners of my eyes. It took everything in me not to scream out in pain, I was not about to blow my escape plan just because of one bullet wound. I swore and cursed under my breath but kept on gliding through the air. I could still hear gun shots behind me as well as dogs barking. I let my mouth curve into an amused smile. Not even their dogs would be able to see me in the dead of night, especially with my black wings and hair as camouflage. Another surge of pain burned in my left arm. This time I did cry out, but not loud enough for anyone below me to hear. I held my arm close to my chest and gritted my teeth in pain, feeling warm blood seep through my fingers as I flew farther and farther away from the hell I was trapped inside of for so long. The angry yelling of White coats and Erasers was slowly fading away as I left everything behind.

* * *

**Sorry it was short :P, there will be more chapters later. Please review and tell me what you think! No flame please.**

**Storm is just like the flock (she does not look like anything else but a human with wings)**

**Her wings are black with lines of white feathers across it, her hair is also black with one lock of white hair in the front (like Anna has in Frozen I just realized) and dark blue eyes.**

**Since she is the first Avian-Hybrid that was created, she is about 15 years old.**

**Okay! That's all you need to know for now!**

**[Story cover is not mine, it is a beautiful piece of art by someone on deviant art]**


	3. Chapter 2:

I must have been flying for hours. My wings ached, my leg and arm hurt each time I moved them just the slightest bit, even my eyes drooped from exhaustion. My stomach growled and I realized I had come all this way without food for almost a full day. Which I was used to by now, I don't know why I am surprised. I glanced over to my left and came across a decent sized cave dotted with raptors all around it. Of course it had to be occupied. Slowly bringing my wings in I came in for a landing. Instead, the universe decided to punish me and I lost my balance too quickly. I put one over over my head and braced myself for a crash-landing. I hit my shoulder on the cave wall and tumbled onto its hard stone floor. I winced in pain and brought myself to a sitting position, clutching my arm and outstretching my wounded leg. They were both nearly covered in blood and they hurt badly. I grunted and gritted my teeth as I scooted toward the wall of the cage and pressed my back up against it. I felt light headed and tired. Partly from flying for god knows how long, and from blood loss. Looking down I frowned at my arm and leg. My pants were soaked in blood and my arm was, of course, _still bleeding._ I heard a small, bird like squeak and glanced over to the sound. It was a raptor, a small one, probably hatched about few months ago. It squawked again, this time a bit louder, then waddled toward me. I tensed as it got uncomfortably close to my wing. It pecked it slightly and I winced, even though it didn't actually hurt. It pecked it again, this time harder and I flinched. The baby raptor looked at me quizzically and tilted it's head, then turned and hopped away back to the rest of its... _flock._ I watched as it left, some other raptors glanced over at me, but then quickly lost interest. I was hoping that they wouldn't change their mind and start pecking at my flesh in my sleep. I watched them through my tired, droopy eyes. Everything hurt, but I finally decided to let sleep take over me.

"Oh, my gosh!" A voice said excitedly. "She's just like us! I...I thought we were the only ones..." the voice continued, the excitment in her voice drastically changing to confusion and concern.

"She looks badly hurt..." The same voice said again, this time with more concern she almost sounded like she was about to cry.

My eyes slowly fluttered open, and my blurry vision started to clear and focus on what was in front of me. Two people were staring at me, one crouched low and only about a foot away from my face. I hesitated before my senses snapped into place and I jerked my self backward, trying my best to not look too freaked. Which was pretty hard considering two people found me in the middle of no where. At first I thought they were people from the school coming to take me back, but come to think of it, how on earth could they have found me way up here? I was probably so high up and so far away that they wouldn't be able to track me down this quickly. My brain slowly started to emerge from its groggy state and made me quickly realize that these weren't people, they were mutants... with wings... Just like me!  
Though they both had the same expression on their face, which said "who are you and why do you look like us." Which was basically more than just accurate.

The one crouched down narrowed his eyes at me. He had strikingly dark hair that matched his clothes and wings, and judging by his face he looked around my age. And to be honest, he was quite attractive. The other one looked younger, about 11 or so. She had a darker skin tone with brown hair and wings.

"Who are you." The guy said with sudden fierceness that it startled me.

"I-uhh... Who wants to know?" I stammered, silently cursing myself for stuttering.

The dark-haired boy glared down at me, his dark eyes flashing me a look which told me that he wasn't playing around. He sat down in a more comfortable position, the girl followed.  
He was quiet for a moment, then asked again.

"Who are you."

I hesitated. Should I trust them? They had wings like me, so they obviously came from the school, too.

"Well, uhh, seeing that you both have wings I assume you came from the same place I did..." I answered in the most innocent way possible. I had a point, though. How else would they be attached to a 13-foot wingspan?

"You mean The School...? You know, men in white coats, experimenting on humans with chemicals and DNA...?" The girl spoke up. Waving her hand around as she talked.

I slowly nodded, clucthing my arm nervously.

"Thats... impossible," the dark-haired boy said with disbelief. "We were the only ones with avian DNA..." He paused and looked at the ground thoughtfully.

"...How old are you?" He finally asked, looking up and staring at me straight in the eyes.

My eyes flckered around nervously, not able to hold his gaze for more than a moment.

"I-I'm about 15... I guess. I don't exactly remember..." I answered honestly and slowly rubbed my arm.

The boys eyes widened slightly, but it was barely noticable. He glanced over at my wings before looking back at me.

"So you escaped? How come we never saw you before? We could of gotten you out too if we had known you were there." The girl asked, inching forward to hear more.

"Actually, I had no idea you guys existed!" I said while sitting up. "...No offence. I was locked away some where in the school. They limited my contact with any other experiments, so I didn't really know what was happening to the experiements outside." I stopped talking for a moment and looked at them both intenly.

"Come to think of it, I don't even remember how I got there!" I explained. After that I pretty much told them everything as far back as I could remember.

I told them about the experiments and me practically being a human sized lab rat with wings, the torture, the brutal torment, everything. They looked at me with sympathy in their eyes, clearly understanding and relating to what I've been through. By the look on their faces, I probably had lived through and expirienced much more than they had.

There was a long pause, until the girl finally spoke up.

"So whats your name? My name is Nudge, and this is Fang." Nudge motioned her hand over to Fang, who simply looked back at me, waiting for an aswer.

I relaxed a little, hoping that these two wouldn't leave me stranded like this.

"It's so great to meet some one all the way out here, and it's even better to meet someone who's been through what I had!" I answered gratfully. "My name is..." I hesitated, not really thinking of a name until now. "Just call me Storm." I fianlly said, slightly bringing one of my shoulders up in an attempt to shrug.

"Well, _Storm... _You look like you're in pretty bad shape." Fang pointed out, as if it wasn't the most obvious thing ever. He stood up and looked out into the open sky, then slowly slide a blue backpack off of his shoulders. Taking the bag, he unzipped it and spread out its contents.

From the corner of my eye I saw Nudge's expression quickly go from pity to pleased as Fang through a chocolate bar over to her. She squealed happily and tore into it.

"Fang, where did you get this! You've been hiding it this whole time, weren't you!" She took a bit from the chocolate. Pure bliss was written all over her face.

I gave her an amused smile.

"Here." I jerked my head forward just in time to see a bag of chips heading toward my face. I let it hit my forehead and, knowing that if I tried to catch it the chips inside would break. It lightly hit the cave floor and I picked it up.

* * *

**I'm tired of writing now, XD.**

**I feel as though this wasn't as good as the first, but I'll edit it later.**

**Also, This took place after Fang and Nudge got comfortable staying with the Raptors, and found Storm hidden in the cave.**

**(I fail).**


	4. Chapter 3:

**I don't remember what exactly happened because there was so much that happened so please don't shun me XD**

* * *

Fang and Nudge are great; they really helped me get back up on my feet. And let me tell you, they were like miracle workers when they fixed my arm and leg. It was pretty painful though, how they literally had to pull the bolts of lead out of both my limbs. I'm not even going to go into that.

"There," Fang said reassuringly as he wrapped a bandage around my arm.

"You'll be as good as new in a few days. Since we're mutants our bodies heal much faster than a normal human." He finished and lightly patted the wound, which was now held tightly together by a thick layer of medical tape.

I slowly sat myself upright and rested my back against the cave wall. It was pretty awkward now, since Fang took the bullets out of my arm and leg Nudge had been completely silent. I hadn't known her long but I could definitely tell that "Shutting up" wasn't really her style. I glanced over at Fang; he was perched up and crouched down on the ledge that guarded the cave entrance, calmly staring off into the distance.

I started to tap my fingers lightly on the stone flooring before finally breaking the silence. "Are there any more like you guys...err...us?"

I hoped I didn't sound too anxious to hear answer, because I was dying to know for whatever strange reason. There was a long pause, and I was beginning to think that I had just brought back a painful memory to both of them. Then Fang finally spoke.

"We're waiting for our leader, Max, she saw something while we were flying and went down to help, but it sure is taking her an awful long time to get back." He explained. His voice almost sounding irritated, as if Max always did stuff like that and ended up getting into trouble. But I didn't dare go into it further. Then Nudge finally spoke, which surprised me.

'There's also The Gasman and Iggy. Gazzy is eight and likes to get into trouble. He has a younger sister, Angel, who is six. We were on our way to rescue her since she was captured by these huge, mean wolf man people we call Erasers. They're not really nice, and they're so annoying since they never quit following us! Oh yeah, and Iggy is the same age as Fang, except hes blind, but don't ask him about it he'll get annoyed." She gave me a big, innocent smile, but I barely noticed since I was too busy trying to process everything she just said.

I guess Fang noticed the dumbfounded look I had on my face and said, "Don't worry about it, I'll explain more later." Then went back to looking at...whatever it was he was looking at. Curious, I scooted over to the front of the cave and looked up into the sky. Two big, bird-like figures came into view, flying fast straight toward us. I barely had time to realize what was happening until Nudge jumped to her feet and ran to the foot of the cage shouting.

"Iggy! Gazzy! Oh my gosh, how did you find us?" She shouted excitedly, jumping up and down.

Perfect timing.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to put up, I kind of got a little bit of writers block XD**


	5. Chapter 4:

I slowly stood up as the two figures, which at first I thought were just over-sized birds, come in for a landing at the foot of the cave. As I walked over to the new comers I nearly fell on top of one of them, but luckily I managed to catch myself by spreading both of my wings out slightly. Nudge didn't mention one of them being tall, or maybe I didn't hear her say anything relating to it, but right now I was practically standing in front of a 6-foot tall beautiful avian-freak. Then someone else, much smaller than the other, slid from underneath his wing and stepped in front of him. He had spikey blond hair and his wings were a light shade of brown and yellow together with lighter flecks dotted all around it. Similar to Nudge's wings.

"Who's the new-girl?" He asked arrogantly and crossed his arms. His voice had a slight distrusting edge to it. He was obviously not happy about another avian-hybrid among the group.

"This here is Storm," Nudge answered happily, swiftly stepping in-between us to make an introduction.

"Storm, this is Gazzy, Gazzy, this is Storm!" Nudge said happily, brushing off the harsh tone of Gazzy's voice.

I gave Gazzy a small, shy smile and waved. To my surprise his whole expression had changed, and instead now had curiosity written all over it. I guess he just now realized I had wings just like they did. But before he could open his mouth to say anything Nudge grabbed him by the arm and tugged him away.

"I'll explain everything to you and Iggy later." I heard her say as she trailed off to the opposite side of the cave.

Now I was left with, once again, the same unbelievably tall (and did I mention cute?) guy who I had nearly crashed into.

He looked down at me with his curious, sightless eyes. By the way he was staring down at me, with his beautiful blue eyes, and his unbelievable height, I was barely able to croak out an appropriate "hello". His hair was a very pretty orang-ish color, like a strawberry blonde, which matched his wings perfectly. Speaking of his wings, they were _huge!_ Like, bigger than mine, and I probably had the DNA of a Ravens. Not too surprising judging by how tall he was. They were a pale brown color, or beige rather, and they glinted perfectly in the setting sun.

He blinked, and then finally spoke.

"What's going on?"

He stretched his hand out as if to touch my face, which to my surprise he did. To be honest, I'd rather not have a hand bigger than the size of my head resting on top of my face. I flinched and shut my eyes tightly, then slowly opened them, peeking through the gaps of his fingers.

"Uhh... What are you doing?" I asked, my voice all muffled from beneath his hand.

"Sorry," he said, a slight hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"I haven't gotten an explanation of what's going on yet. Also, I don't know who you are."

I couldn't help but smile at his innocence and removed his hand from my face.

"I think that's what Nudge has been dying to tell you." I said and glanced over at Nudge, who was excitedly explaining to Gazzy what he had missed.

Everyone else was spread out and gathered at the front of the cave in a big, some-what wide circle. I saw nudge motion me over with her hand urgently, and I slowly went and joined the group. Iggy must have heard the shuffling of my shoes against the cave floor and, as if he wasn't blind at all, followed directly after me.

It was basically a lopsided circle of introduction, sort of. I explained to all of them, this time with more detail, of who I was and what it was like being isolated in the school. Iggy, Gasman and Nude were so close so eager to hear more they were practically breathing down my neck. Fang stood at the front of the cave leaning against the wall, acting like he had heard my story a hundred times before (lies), but I knew he was just as interested as they were. I actually added in more things I forgot to mention before. For example, what exactly I was being injected with, where some of the experiments came from and why, that kind of good stuff. Oh yeah, I also told them about the time where I was trapped in a giant survival maze/cage with erasers at every corner, jumping out at me when I least expected it. The erasers were always newborns, though, but that doesn't mean I didn't get my fair-share of bruises and bite-marks.

The day came and went, and soon we were all passed out on the cave floor, sleeping soundly as the moon started to rise in the night sky.

* * *

_**Terrible chapter name, I know XD I'm not really known for naming stuff :P Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Spring break is coming so I'll most likely be updating a lot more!**_

_**And yes, I focused on Iggy for a reason XD.**_

_**(And when I said "And I probably had Raven DNA" if you don't know already, Ravens have huge wings for their size).**_

_**Also, why not look at my crappy maximum ride video: **_**_ watch?v=k10ggMaZ-uQ_**


	6. Chapter 5:

Wow. Flying seemed so natural after Fang and Nudge had taught me the basics. I was zipping through the air this way and that, shouting happily knowing that now I was able to cut through the air as effortlessly as they could. I was gliding through the air and doing spins and tricks I didn't even know existed! I'm glad I got a head start, too, because fang had a lot more strategies and flying tips he had learned from observing the raptors to teach me. For once in my life, I actually felt free.

"Hey!" I looked over my shoulder to see nudge flying up to me.

"How about we test how fast you can actually fly? You know, like a race!" She exclaimed with a smile on her face and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Oh, a race!" I could hear Gasmans voice from a few yards below me, he was frantically waving his arm in the air as if he were in school and was dying to answer the easiest question in the world.  
"I call being ref!" He shouted.

Fang overheard, and he immediately came over to join us.

"Well, if we're going to race, we'll need a starting and ending mark." He said and made a quick 360 to scan the sky.

"How about this," he began and started to point at various obstacles in the distance.

"Our starting place is near the cave entrance, you two fly around all the way to that high cliff over there."  
He stopped and looked around one more time then flew up much higher than we were before, gesturing with his hand for us to follow. We flew for a good thirty seconds in the air until he finally stopped.

"After you fly there come back and pass me all the way up here, then make your way back pass the cave."

Nude and I nodded agreeably and flew down to the starting point, where Gazzy was eagerly waiting to give us the signal to start.

I had both my hand and legs down on the ground as if I was about the run a marathon. I slightly spread out my black and white wings and Nudge did the same.

"On your mark..." Gazzy started and I crouched down lower.

"Get set..."  
From the corner of my eye I saw him grab something from Iggy's pockets It looked like a small white gold ball which glinted dangerously in the sun light.

_That can't be good._ I thought.

"GO!"  
He threw the ball into the air and at the last second it exploded with a loud_ "pop!"_ which startled me enough to have one if those fleeing instincts. I immediately took off into the sky lightning fast with Nudge right beside me. We were basically neck and neck, and our wing tips slightly brushed against each other's as we cut through the air nearly 100 miles an hour. It was so overwhelming. Having the wind blow through my long wavy hair and make it whip itself behind my head and brush my back, the adrenaline pumping through my veins, air coming at me so fast it made my eyes start to burn and tear up._ I need to get myself some goggles. _

Wicked fast I approached the cliff Fang had pointed out, and just as quickly as It came I planted my feet on its edge, spun around, and leaped back into the air. It was out of sight before I even had time to blink. I shot up toward Fang, surprised at how fast I was going and how quickly he came into view. I barely had enough time to see the look of astonishment and shock all over his face as he was caught off-guard before I folded my wings in and spun out of his way. By how fast I was going and the wind current I had picked up, I nearly knocked Fang out of the air from the amount of force I created. I grinned and stifled a giggle as I plunged down back toward the cave entrance. Except, I couldn't stop. Last time I checked, wings didn't necessarily come with built-in breaks, and Fang hadn't really gone over how to land properly. I spread my wings out all the way and flattened myself, trying my best to slow myself down before crashing into Gazzy and Iggy, and also try not to break every bone in my body.

Once again, I made an unnecessary, unneeded crash-landing into the cave. Gazzy had already pushed Iggy out of the way and ducked down low as I tumbled around in the cave, finally coming to a stop upside-down with my legs and half my back up against the wall.

"...Ow" I muttered painfully and rubbed my temples.

"What the hell just happened?" I heard Iggy say.

Then I heard Fang and Nudge approach the cave, and Gazzy screaming enthusiastically "That was awesome!" while he punched his fists in the air.

I looked up, and saw Fang and Nudge come into my range of vision. I gave them an innocent, apologetic smile as they looked down at me with startled eyes.

Then Fang finally spoke, shaking his head and blinking his eyes several times as he snapped out of his daze

"I think you just unlocked a new ability..."

* * *

**It's 11:30 and I'm tired XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I mostly just didn't know what to write so here you go lol. Also, I know Max can also fly at the speed of light but I was planning this since before I even read that so... oops XD**


	7. Chapter 6

"Too slow." Fang said coolly and dodged out of the way with ease. Instead of landing a practice punch on Fangs shoulder; my fist came into contact with air. I grunted and quickly regained my balance in the air. I was getting frustrated, and the look on Fangs face, all nonchalant and emotionless, was not helping. I couldn't help but feel he was mocking me in that calm head of his. I drew my arm back, and this time aimed for the side of his head. But to my surprise he caught my fist in his hand, inches away from his face, and threw me back a few feet.

Since I didn't have the combat training available to me years ago, like the rest of the flock did, Fang decided that it was best I start now. And let me tell you something, I suck at it!

Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy were happily watching us from the cave, like watching me fail miserably was the most entertaining thing ever. (I don't doubt that it was).

I came at him again, this time using a little bit of my newly-unlocked speed to catch him off guard, and then plant a light punch in the chest. He staggered slightly from my force and looked up at me. It was like slow motion, me flying over him getting ready to turn around and punch him again, then that clever jerk took my leg and swung me down below him, _hard. _It took me a few moments of frantically flapping me wings to regain my balance and not fall to my death. I looked up to see Fang smirking. _Smirking! _The most serious flock member, who rarely showed any emotion, was mocking me! I clenched my fists in rage and glared up at him.

_I guess this isn't combat practice anymore._ I thought and launched myself at him with enormous speed. The both of my hands, clenched tightly into fists as hard as rocks, collided with his stomach. I knocked the breath out of him and he staggered backwards, and then quickly got back up. He was still grinning, though, which made me even angrier. He launched himself up and delivered a quick roundhouse kick to the side of my head and I saw stars. I fell a couple of feet below him, forgetting to flap my wings for a split second, and before I knew it he was coming down with me, too. He looked down at me with surprise and I grinned at him. I had grabbed _his_ foot this time, and I swung him around just like he did to me and let go. He soared through the air and started to plummet downward, and then suddenly vanished. I blinked in confusion and looked around. There was no way

* * *

**Max's POV:**

I took off into the sky. Despite the aching in my heart from leaving Dr. Martinez and Ella behind, It felt so good to finally be flying again, though my wings were still very stiff. I had flown for a while until two bird-like figures came into few, and my heart skipped a few beats. I recognized Nudge sitting with what looked like Gazzy and Iggy.

_That's odd,_ I thought and frowned.

_I thought I told those two to stay at the house!_

I scanned the sky for a few more moments searching for Fang somewhere above the clouds, and that was when I saw him hurtling downward to the earth. Then another figured emerged from the clouds and was after him with amazing speed.

_He's under attack!_

I looked at the rest of the flock sitting on a ledge; they were sitting calmly and watching Fang with entertained looks on their faces.

_Why are they just sitting there?!_

I surged myself upward, heading directly toward the unfamiliar figure at a speed that even surprised me.

* * *

"Hey, look! Max is back!" I heard nudge shout excitedly. She jumped off the ledge and flew passed us.

Fang had straightened himself upright and came back towards me, giving me a pat on the back. I guess that meant I did good...?

Then he went and followed Nudge to where Max was coming from. Except, she didn't look like she was stopping anytime soon. She was approaching us a rapid rate, and I didn't even have time to realize that she was aiming straight toward _me! _ She rammed into me and we flew backwards through the air, her hand grasping my throat in a grip so tight that I was starting to suffocate. From the amount of force she had brought with her she was able to knock us all the way back to the cave. She threw me down on the stone hard floor and knocked the breath out of me, what was left of it at least. Before I knew it she came down on top of me and punched me right between the eyes, and then my world went black once again.

* * *

**This took so long to put up, sorry! I kind of went through both an art block and a writers block over break XD It was also a bit rushed in the ending and in Max's POV so I'll try to edit more later. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
